יהדות איטליה
left|thumb|250px| מפת המקומות שבהן היה ישוב יהודי באיטליה - אי פעם במשך הדורות - צולם מתמונת קיר ענקית בתערוכה על יהדות איטליה בתל אביב 2008 ובספריה של הקהילה היהודית ברומא [Aster Hierosolymitana.jpg|left|thumb|250px|מצבה של Claudia Aster Hierosolymitana, שבויה יהודיה משוחררת בת 25 שנה מירושלים - נמצאה ליד נפולי - מהמאה הראשונה לספירה - משבויי טיטוס - השריד העתיק ביותר של יהודי איטליה, מקור התמונה הוא באתר [http://selectitaly.com/newsletters/NLSept03.pdf והוא נחשב לשימוש הוגן - הכתובת כאן: solo l'iscrizione, al Museo Archeologico Nazionale]] יהדות איטליה נחשבת לאחת הקהילות העתיקות מבין הקהילות באירופה. הקהילות החשובות הן ברומא, במילאנו, בפירנצה ובטורינו. היהודים הראשונים הגיעו לאיטליה כבר בימי החשמונאיים, כאשר בקשו לכרות ברית עם רומא נגד יוון. מאז ועד היום - ללא רצף - נמנים היהודים על תושבי איטליה. יהודי איטליה נוהגים לכנות את ארצם "אי-טל-יה" - דהיינו: אי הברוך במשקעים. באיטליה היה אחד המרכזים החשובים של העולם היהודי בתקופת ימי הביניים. היה בה ריכוז של ישיבות ורבניה התפרסמו מעבר לגבולותיה, כמו רבי עובדיה מברטנורא, רבי יצחק אברבנאל ורבי משה חיים לוצאטו. בשנת 1492 גורשו היהודים מדרום איטליה, כמו בספרד ומרכזה של יהדות איטליה עבר לרומא, למרכז המדינה ולצפונה. בשנת 1516 החלה תקופת הגטאות, היהודים חוייבו לגור בשכונות מיוחדות. המאות ה-16 עד ה-18 היו שנות פריחה רוחנית ליהדות איטליה. בסוף המאה ה-18, נפוליאון כבש את איטליה, "חומות הגטו" נפלו והיהודים היו לאזרחים שווי זכויות. בשנת 1870 איטליה הייתה לרפובליקה והיהודים זכו לייצוג במערכות השלטון. בשנת 1938 הונהגה חוקה מפלה על היהודים. בשנת 1943הגרמנים כבשו את איטליה. כרבע מיהודי איטליה נרצחו בשואה, 7,880 אישלפי ספר הזיכרון של ד"ר ליליאן פיצ'וטה פרג'יון הויקיפדיה האיטלקית הויקיפדיה האיטלקית מתיחסת לנושא בקיצור והוסיפה הערה שיש מקום להשלמות חשובות הדת העתיקה ביותר באיטליה -La religione più antica presente in Italia è l'Ebraismo, di cui a Roma è segnalata una presenza ininterrotta fin dai tempi precedenti la comparsa del Cristianesimo. תחילתה בבואם של סוחרים יהודיים -La comunità ebraica italiana trae le sue origini nel II secolo a.C., quando i primi ebrei arrivarono a Roma grazie all'intenso scambio commerciale nel bacino - del Mediterraneo. Già nel I secolo la comunità ebraica romana era fiorente e stabile tant'è che poté riscattare gli ebrei fatti schiavi durante l'assedio di Gerusalemme del 70. רוב יהודי איטליה אינם ספרדים ולא אשכנזים כמו רוב העם היהודי אלה יהודים איטלקים או כמו שכתוב בתלמוד "בני רומא" - La maggioranza degli ebrei italiani di conseguenza non appartiene a nessuno dei due gruppi rituali maggiori presenti in seno all'ebraismo (quello sefardita-spagnolo e quello askenazita-tedesco), ma sono di rito romano (Italkim) che è probabilmente il rito ebraico più antico da cui poi è derivato quello askenazita; già nel Talmud si trovano accenni ad usi tipici dei bene romi (figli di Roma). האירוע החשוב בתולדות יהודי איטליה היה בשנת 1418 כאשר נערך הקונגרס היהודי הראשון בעיר פורלי. Un momento importante nella storia dell'Ebraismo italiano è il Congresso ebraico di Forlì del 1418, in cui vengono avanzate richieste al nuovo papa, Martino V, e vengono assunte decisioni relative alla vita interna delle comunità ebraiche. מספרם של יהודי איטליה היום..Oggi, gli ebrei italiani sono circa 35.000 - 38.000 (secondo alcuni 45.000) su una popolazione di 60 milioni di abitanti; la metà circa vive a Roma con un numero che va dai 13.500 ai 14.000, circa 7.000 risiedono a Milano, mentre gli altri sono sparsi in Comunità medie o piccole in tutta la penisola. בית הכנסת הגדול ביותר באיטליה ואולי גם באירופה נמצא בטריאסטה. La sinagoga più grande d'Italia, nonché una delle più grandi d'Europa si trova a Trieste. Casale Monferrato e Merano ospitano una Sinagoga ebraica come diverse ne ospita Venezia, situate nei caratteristici ghetti ebraici; in particolare la Sinagoga di Venezia è riconosciuta come una delle più belle d'Europa. Di particolare pregio le Tavole della Legge in legno dorato risalenti al secolo XVIII secolo, numerosi Rimonim (terminali per rotoli della Legge) e Atarot (corone per i rotoli della Legge) sbalzati, cesellati o in filigrana d'argento. היהודים מיוצגים על-ידי איגוד הקהילות..L'Ebraismo in Italia è rappresentato dall'Unione delle comunità ebraiche italiane (UCEI), che ha concluso un'intesa con lo Stato italiano il 27 febbraio 1987, approvata con la legge 101/1989, revisione conclusa il 6 novembre 1996 e approvata con la legge 638/1996. L'UCEI partecipa alla ripartizione della quota dell'otto per mille del gettito IRPEF. In lingua italiana è presente un newsgroup di cultura ebraica moderato da Joram Marino תולדות יהדות איטליה רומא העתיקה שמאל|ממוזער|250px|מגנה גרצ'יה - המאה ה-3 לפנה"ס שמאל|ממוזער|250px|הפזורה היהודית באיטליה בעידן רומא העתיקה שמאל|ממוזער|250px|מסלול Via Appia יהודים התיישבו באיטליה כבר במאה השנייה לפנה"ס, בתקופה שבה שלטו במקום הרומאים. תחילה התיישבו היהודים בעיקר בסביבת רומא: רומא גופא, אוסטיה וקפואה. הקשר הראשון בין היהודים לבין רומא נוצר כאשר הגיעו לרומא שליחי החשמונאים. מאוחר יותר הגיעו לרומא סוחרים יהודים מאלכסנדריה שבמצרים ויסדו את הקהילה. החל משנת 69 לפנה"ס החלו להגיע לרומא גלי שבויים מיהודה הכבושה שנפדו על ידי יהודי העיר. מעריכים את מספרם של יהודי רומא בתקופת זו ב-50,000, כעשירית מאוכלוסיית העיר, ולפי כתובות שנמצאו בקטקומבות היו ברומא 12 בתי כנסת. רומא קלטה את מרבית המהגרים, בעיקר עבדים משוחררים שהובאו לאיטליה על ידי טיטוס ואדריאנוס קיסרהאומדנים אינם נמוכים: טיטוס -90,000 ואצל אדריאנוס נאמר שמחיר עבד עברי היה בשפל. העבדים העבריים לא היו נוחים לרומאים ולכן היו לבני חורין, תוך פרק זמן קצר. הסיבות לכך היו : שומרי שבת, אוכלי שחיטה כשרה ופדיונם על ידי אחיהם. אך היו גם יהודים אשר התיישבו לאורך נתיבי המסחר ובנמלים שמהם נערך המסחר עם ארצות אגן הים התיכון. היהודים הגיעו לאיטליה דרך העיר פּ‏וּ‏טיאוֹ‏לי (היום פוצואלי (Pozzuoli) צפונית מנפולי). פאולוס התרסי מספר כי בשנת 63 לספירה מצא שם מספר רב של אחים - הכינוי שייחד ליהודים, אוהדי הנצרות After one day, the south wind blowing, we came the second day to Puteoli, Where, finding brethren. המקור: "(Acts 28:13, 14)". בסביבות נפולי התגלתה אנדרטה שהוקמה על ידי אַ‏סְטֶ‏ר מירושלים ( ראה המצבה משמאל) מצויה היום the NationalArchaeological Museum in Naplesואפילו בחורבות פומפי נמצא כתובת בפחם " סדום ועמורה". בדרום איטליה התיישבו בקצה ה"מגף" האיטלקי, באזור המכונה מַ‏גְנָ‏ה גְרֵצִ'יָ‏ה (Magna Graecia )האזור בו הוקמו מושבות של יוצאי יוון החל מהמאה ה-8 לפני הספירה - באזורים בזיליקטה (Basilicata), קלבריה (Calabria), קמפניה (Campania), פוליה (Puglia). יישוב יהודי עתיק היה בברינדיזי, עיר הנמל שאליה הגיעו מארץ ישראל. העיר הייתה התחנה הראשונה של ויה אפייה (Via Appia) - ראה מפה משמאל - ממנה הגיעו הנוסעים לרומא דרך העיר פּ‏וּ‏טיאוֹ‏לי ( המוזכרת לעיל) וממנה הגיעו אחרי 171 מיילס לרומא. בדרך עברו גם את העיר ונוזה (Venosa) באזור זה התגלו מאות קטקומבות של יהודים, שנשתמרו היטב ופתוחות לביקור הקהל. היהודים התיישבו בעיקר בערים טאראנטו ובארי. על אחת המשלחות החשובות מארץ ישראל, בראשות רבי עקיבא, שהגיעה לפּ‏וּ‏טיאוֹ‏לי, לפי המשוער בשנת 95, מסופר כי לאור דחיפות הנסיעה הם נסעו באוניה בסוכות. על כך אנו מוצאים דיון במסכת סוכה כ"ג,א': "מני מתניתין רבי עקיבא היא דתניא העושה סוכתו בראש הספינה". כאשר ירדו לחוף ופגשו את יהודי המקום, הזדמנו לפניהן תינוקות ( תלמידים) עושים גבשושין ( מצאו אותם עושים ערמות של פירות) ואומרים "כן בני ישראל עושים - זה תרומה וזה מעשר" וסיכמו מסתבר שיש כאן יהודים, רק יהודים יכולים לעשות משחק סימולציה של הפרשת מתנות כהונה. להלן הציטוט מתלמוד ירושלמי, מסכת סנהדרין : "למא רבי ליעזר ורבי יהושע ורבן גמליאל סלקון לרומי עלון לחד אתר ואשכחין מיינוקיא עבדין גבשושין ואמרין הכין בני ארעא דישראל עבדין ואמרי ההן תרומה וההן מעשר. אמרין מסתברא דאית הכא יהודאין עלון לחד אתר ואקבלון בחד פרק ז' הלכה י"ג התרגום וההשלמות ממאמרו של מאיר בר-אילן על משחקי ילדים בעת העתיקה. " היישוב היהודי באיטליה הגיעה בסיום העידן הרומאי לפריסה מלאה בכל רחבי האימפריה. בחמישים יישובים נמצאו שרידים אלה או אחרים, ביניהם: סיציליה, סרדיניה, מילאנו וברישה בצפון, בבולוניה, אולי אפילו בפירנצה. פרנסתם הייתה על רוכלות, שכן רובם היו עבדים משוחררים ללא אמצעים כספיים. מכל מקום, הפרנסות היו בסולם החברתי הנמוך ביותר. מתקופה זו לא נמצאו שרידי בתי כנסת, חוץ מאחד בבית הכנסת באוסטיה שהיה בבעלות סוחרים. היהודים המשיכו לשלם את המס המיוחד ל"אוצר היהודי" שנכפה עליהם לאחר חרבן הבית. אבל היה להם פטור מקבלת פולחן המדינה. ימי הביניים ערך מורחב : היהודים במדינת האפיפיור ימי הביניים הוא העידן שבין נפילתה של האימפריה הרומית - המאה ה-4 ו-המאה ה-5לספירה ועד המאה ה-15 באיטליה. עם התפשטות הנצרות בשטחי איטליה הורע מצב היהודים באחדים מהאזורים. מצבם היה טוב יחסית במדינת האפיפיור שהעניק להם את חסותו. בדרך כלל נהנו היהודים באיטליה בכלל ובמדינת האפיפיור בפרט עד המאה ה-12 מחופש דת (למעט האשמה בגידופים כנגד הנצרות בשנת 1021) וזאת בניגוד לגזרות ולפוגרומים מהם סבלו קהילות יהודיות במקומות אחרים באירופה הנוצרית. עם זאת נאסר על היהודים לכהן במשרות ציבוריות או להיות בעלי קרקעות ולכן נדחקו היהודים לעסוק במסחר, במיוחד באבנים יקרות. האפיפיור אלכסנדר השלישי, הפגין רגשות ידידות כלפי היהודים כשהצליח להביס תוכניות של אנשי כמורה עוינים בועידת הלטרן השלישית (1179) שהטיפו לחקיקה אנטי יהודית מגבילה. החל מסוף המאה ה-12 החלו האפיפיורים בסדרת צעדים שמטרתם הרשמית הייתה להפריד בין הנוצרים ליהודים. בפועל הטילו הגבלות כלכליות ופיזיות על הקהילות היהודיות שבחלקן היו משפילות. כבר בויעוד האקומני שאחרי ועדת הלטרן הרביעית (1215), הוטלה על היהודים חובת נשיאת אות קלון ונאסר על יהודים להסתובב בחוץ ב"שבוע הקדוש" (מיום ראשון של כפות התמרים ועד פסחא). במאה ה-13 התנהל מסע תעמולה כנגד התלמוד בטענה שהתלמוד מצווה על כפירה ועל איבה כלפי הנוצרים, ומתיר ליהודי לרמות את הגוי, לגזול אותו וגם להרגו. שיאו של מסע זה היה משפט פריז וכמו במקומות אחרים באירופה ניתנה ההוראה לשריפת התלמוד גם ברומא. הגבלות אלה שחלו על היהודים במדינת האפיפיור הקרינו על התנהגות השליטים בשאר הארצות בהן היה ציבור קתולי. ברם, היישום של פעולותיו בכל מדינה, אפילו בתוך איטליה, היה תלוי בכל מדינה ומדינה בהתאם לשיקוליה הפנימיים. לדוגמה:מדיניות שליטי טוסקנה ביהודיה הייתה פעמים רבות שונה מהתנהגות מדינת הכנסייה ולעתים, מתוך שיקולים כלכליים ומדיניים בדיוק הפוכה. באזורי איטליה השונים היו הבדלים במגמות ההתפתחות: * יהדות דרום איטליה התחזקה במהלך המאה ה-9. הוקמו בה מרכזי תלמוד, עד שהיה מקובל לומר "כי מטאראנטו תצא תורה ודבר ה' מבארי", פרפראזה על המשפט הידוע "כי מציון תצא תורה ודבר ה' מירושלים" . הייתה ישיבה חשובה בלוקה, שמשם הביאו בני משפחת קלונימוס את התורה למגנצה.כן הייתה ישיבה באוריה. שמאל|250px|ממוזער|כתובת עברית שהשתמרה באופן חלקי על בית בכפר [[ג'רצ'ה שבקלבריה (דרום איטליה - An old Hebrew inscription on a wall in the village of Gerace in Calabria, Italy. The inscription was kept despite the renovation of the building. It indicates Jewish presence in the village, sometime during the history of the village. The Inscription reads: אנכטייא כתר מש Its meaning is unclear המקור:ויקישיתוף:צילם - Drork ) באתר העיר כתוב: Iscrizione ebraica parzialmente preservata su una casa, che potrebbe indicare l'esistenza di una comunità ebraica nel passato]]* ערך מורחב: גירוש יהודי דרום איטליה בצפון איטליה, בעיקר בפדואה ובמנטובה סייעו להתפשטות התלמוד הירושלמי והתלמוד הבבלי לרחבי אירופה וכן הוקמו בשטחיה מספר מדרשים יהודיים.בערים אלה הוקמו בתי דפוס. במאה ה-13 התחזקה תופעת הבנקאות היהודית, בעיקר בצפון איטליה ובמרכזה. באותה התקופה הוקמו הקהילות בוונציה, בפירנצה, בפרארה ובמנטובה. * ברפובליקת ונציה נדחקו רגלי היהודים מהמסחר במשי. * בסיציליה סבלו היהודים מרדיפות קשות. בשנת 1514 גורשו כל יהודי ממלכת סיציליה, שהייתה תחת שלטון ספרד באותה עת. מהקונטרה רפורמציה עד איחוד איטליה תקופת הקונטרה רפורמציה חפפה בחלקה את תקופת הרנסאנס שהחלה באיטליה במאה ה-14 ונמשכה עד המאה ה-17. ליהדות איטליה הייתה שותפות מעטה בהתהוות האומנות בתקופת הרנסאנס באיטליה. הגורם העיקרי שהשפיעה על יהדות איטליה היה רפורמציה הפרוטסטנטית שהחלה באמצע המאה ה-16. הרפורמציה היוותה איום ישיר על הכנסייה הקתולית וכחלק מתגובת הנגד לרפורמציה הופעלו גם אמצעים נגד היהודים. ב-14 ביולי 1555, חודשיים לאחר שנבחר לתפקידו, פרסם האפיפיור פאולוס הרביעי את הבולה Cum nimis absurdum שבה נקבע כי היהודים חייבים להתגורר בנפרד משכניהם הנוצרים. גזרה אחרונה זו הביאה להקמת גטו רומא. שנה אחר־כך (1556) נידונו למוות והוצאו להורג בשריפה עשרים אנוסים שניסו לחזור ליהדות בעיר הנמל אנקונה. בתגובה נעשה ניסיון לארגן חרם כלל־יהודי על העיר. הניסיון שזכה לשם חרם אנקונה נכשל. האפיפיור הבא פיוס הרביעי אכף הקמת גטאות ברוב ערי איטליה. יורשו פיוס החמישי המליץ על הקמתם במדינות השכנות, וב-1569 הורה על גרוש כל היהודים ממדינת האפיפיור למעט מאנקונה ומרומא (כ-1,000 משפחות). חוק זה היה בתוקף עד כיבוש איטליה על ידי נפוליאון בונפרטה. הגטאות באיטליה ערך מורחב:גטאות איטליה left|thumb|250px|הגטו של פירנצה , מקור התמונה: ויקישיתוף, התמונה היא בשימוש הוגן גטאות באיטליה הוקמו במאה ה-16 בערים רבות באיטליה. הגטאות העיקריים הוקמו בערים ונציה, רומא ופירנצה. בפיימונטה הונהגו השכונות המיוחדות ליהודים אך לתקופה מצומצת יותר - כמאה שנה בלבד. גטאות נוספים הוקמה גם בערים: אנקונה, סיינה, סניגאליה, אורבינו, פרארה, פדואה ועוד. מרכז רוחני איטליה הייתה אחד המרכזים החשובים בעולם היהודי במאות ה-16 עד ה-18. גדולה הייתה היצירה הרוחנית שנעשתה : חיבורים שנתחברו, ספרים שנדפסו, תלמידי חכמים בולטים שפעלו בקהילות אלו ועוד. כן נעשתה בה ההדפסה הראשונה של התנ"ך, מקראות גדולות, סידורו התלמוד. פעלו באיטליה תלמידי חכמים כמו : הרמ"ע מפאנו, רמח"ל, החיד"א, הרב אליהו בן אמוזג ועוד . במאה ה-15 ו ה-16 באו לאיטליה מגורשים מגרמניה וצרפת. בעזרתם החל עידן חדש בעולם הישיבות של צפון איטליה. ידוע הישיבה בפביה (Pavia della Lombardia)- ישיבת המהרי"ק. בקרימונה (Cremona), הייתה קהילה אשכנזית וישיבה שבראשה עמד ר' יוסף אוטולנגי. היה בה היה גם דפוס עברי. במצ'רטה(Macerata) הייתה ישיבה בראשות ר. יחיאל טרבוט בן הזקן. העת החדשה בשנת 1792 נכנסו צבאות הרפובליקה הצרפתית, בראשות נפוליאון לעיר ניס שבאיטליה בקרבת הגבול הצרפתי-איטלקי. ניס הייתה העיר הראשונה שנכבשה על ידי הצרפתים. היהודים היו לצד הצרפתים ולכן במקומות שבהם הייתה נסיגה, אפילו זמנית של הצרפתים, הם נדרשו לשלם עבור הנזקים שגרם הצבא הצרפתי. בשנת 1796 הושלם כיבוש צפון איטליה על ידי הצרפתים. הממשלה החדשה פרסמה את ההצהרה הבאה: בשנת 1848 זכו היהודים באיטליה לאמנסיפציה, אך נלקחה מהם האוטונומיה שלהם. היציאה מחומות הגטו, שהחלה לאחר כיבוש איטליה בידי נפוליאון הייתה האות לפריחתה של יהדות איטליה. בתנועת השחרור שהונהגה על ידי גריבלדי בלטו יהודים רבים כמצביאים וכמדינאים. יהודי רומא, תחילה, ושאר יהודי איטליה הצטרפו אליהם בהדרגה, זכו לשוויון זכויות אזרחיות רק בשנת 1870 בזכות משאל העם שהחליט על הצטרפותה של רומא לממלכה האיטלקית. שמואל אלטרי, מנכבדי הקהילה היהודית ברומא, זכה לכבוד של הגשת תוצאות משאל העם לידי מלך איטליה. בשנת 1871 היו כבר 11 חברי פרלמנט באיטליה, מעל לשיעורם המשוער באוכלוסייה - 1 לאלף. ההתפעמות של יהודי איטליה באותם הימים הייתה אדירה. המאה ה-20 שמאל|ממוזער|250px|בית הכנסת בטורינו - השני לבתי הכנסת החדשים ( הראשון בפירנצה - 1882) - נחנך בשלהי המאה ה-19 - 1884 - בתמונה עתיקה החל משנת 1900 הרגשות היהודיים באו לידי ביטוי בהקמת בתי הכנסת המפוארים של פירנצה, טורינו,וורונה ועוד, אבל החשוב ביותר עבורם היה בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא שנחנך בשנת 1904. המעבר מחיי המצוקה של מגורים כפויים בגטו (עד 1870 תחת שלטון האפיפיורים) לחיי חרות מלאים היא מרגש ביותר. חלק מיהודי איטליה, אשר היגרו לארצות אגן הים התיכון, כמו טורקיה, מצרים ותוניס, כדי למצוא פרנסה בכבוד, חזרו לרומא, אשר קבלה אותם כאזרחים שווי זכויות. יהודי איטליה הפנימו את ערכי המולדת החדשה וחינכו את ילדיהם, לרוב בבתי הספר הממלכתיים של המדינה חינוך עברי ניתן בצורה מצומצמת בלימודי יום הראשון במסגרת הקהילות היהודיות לאהבת המולדת ולכיבוד חוקי המדינה. זאת הייתה הסיבה של הדיכאון הגדול יהודי איטליה בכלל ואלה שהיו במשרות ממשלתיות, כולל בתחום ההוראה, כאשר נחקקו חוקי הגזע בשנת 1938. במרוצת השנים היהודים באיטליה הגיעו לידי איוש עמדות רמות. היו בהם שני ראשי ממשלה: לואיג'י לוצאטי וסידני סונינו. בין היהודים היו מפקדי צבא ואדמירלי צי. משקל בולט היה להם גם באוניברסיטאות. בשנים הראשונות לשלטונו הפשיסטי של מוסוליני זכו היהודים לחופש מלא ולשוויון זכויות, ואף הגיעו למעמד גבוה. איטליה אף ראתה בעין יפה את הציונות. מעטים היו היהודים שהצטרפו למפלגה הפשיסטית בימיה הראשונים. היו גם כאלה שהשתתפו במצעד על רומא, בעיקר חיילים וקצינים שהשתתפו במלחמת העולם הראשונה ועוד קבוצות יהודים מיוחסות. ליוזמה הפשיסטית לצרוף היהודים לתנועתם היו שתי מטרות: האחת הייתה לנטרל את הביקורת של אלה שטענו שלא ייתכן להאשים בחוסר נאמנות יהודים נאמנים לאיטליה ולפשיזם בצורה כל כך ברורה; והשנייה הייתה לפצל את הכוחות של היהדות האיטלקית - מאותו יום כל יהודי "רציני" היה עסוק יותר בשתדלנות לקבל את סיווג המיוחס הזה, "חבר המפלגה" מאשר במאבק על ביטול הגזרות, דבר שהיה בלתי אפשרי על כל פנים. בשנת 1924 התקיים בליבורנו כנס הקמה של ארגון ציוני איטליה. הייתה פעילות ענפה של התנועות הציוניות. בין השאר, תנועת ביתר הקימה בית הספר הימי בצ'יוויטווקיה, בית ספר להכשרה ימית בבצ'יוויטווקיה (Civitavecchia) לחוף ימה של רומא. אחדים מקברניטי הצי הישראלי קבלו את הכשרתם באקדמיה זו. בשנת 1938, כאשר חוקקו חוקי הגזע באיטליה נגד יהודים פוטרו אלפי יהודים ממשרות מפתח בממשלה, בצבא ובצי האיטלקי ובמוסדות להשכלה גבוהה. עבורם הייתה זו טרגדיה. הם לא האמינו כי כך תפעל נגדם המדינה שהיו שותפים להקמתה. הפניה לערך מורחב: שואת יהודי איטליה מצבם של היהודים, שהיה קשה וחסר ודאות בשל חוקי הגזע באיטליה החמיר עם הקמת הרפובליקה הסוציאלית האיטלקית המכונה הרפובליקה של סאלו.הרפובליקה הוקמה בעקבות הכיבוש הגרמני של צפון איטליה ומרכזה למחרת חתימה הסכם שביתת הנשק של ממשלת איטליה עם בעלות הברית ביום 8 בספטמבר 1943 .המינשר של הרפובליקה שפורסם בורונה הכריז כי אלה הקשורים לגזע היהודי הם זרים, ובמהלך המלחמה הם נחשבים לנתיני מדינות אויב. לפי-כך יש לרכז את היהודים במחנות מיוחדים עד לתום המלחמה. ב-1 בדצמבר 1943 פרסמה ממשלת סאלו צו לפיו נדרשו היהודים להגיע לתחנות המשטרה עם ציוד כנדרש. משם הם הוסעו לבתי כלא מרכזיים, ובסופו של דבר הגיעו למחנות ריכוז. המחנה העיקרי היה במחנה הריכוז בפוסולי ליד העיר קארפי (Carpi) ליד צומת הרכבות החשוב של העיר מודנה (Modena). אלה אשר לא הגיעו לתחנות המשטרה, בחלקם נתפסו על ידי המשטרה האיטלקית אשר בידה הייתה רשימת היהודים וכתובותיהם. פרטים אלה היו במשרדי הקהילות היהודיות בהתאם לחוק. רבים מיהודים הצליחו להמלט מבתיהם ולהסתתר בכפרים, במנזרים וחלקם אפילו הצליחו לעבור את הגבול השווייצרי. הריכוז במחנות מיוחדים הייתה הדרך המעשית לאפשר לגרמנים להוציא לפועל את מדיניותם כלפי היהודים. ואכן, במחנה פוסולי בקארפי מצפון למודנה , כל עוד היהודים הוכרו כאסירים פוליטיים, כמקובל במחנה זה משנות הארבעים, הסוהרים היו איטלקים והיחס היה הוגן למדי. כאשר ניהול המחנה עבר לידי הגרמנים המצב הורע ובסופו של דבר נשלחו יושביו למחנה ההשמדה באושוויץ. מספר זיכרון לשואה, שחובר על ידי ליליאנה פיצ'יוטו פרג'ון (Liliana Picciotto Fargion) עולה כי יהודי איטליה שנספו בשואה הגיעו לגורלם באמצעות הגורמים הבאים: * 35.49% - נעצרו על ידי עובדי מדינה וחיילים של ממשלת סאלו. * 4.44% - גרמנים ואיטלקים. ורק: * 35.49% - מהגרמנים. * 32.99% - לא ידוע. לפי מקור אחר: 1,898 נעצרו על ידי עובדי מדינה וחיילים של ממשלת סאלו.2,489 - הגרמנים, 312 - פעולה משותפת ו- 2,314 לא ידוע. יש גם נתונים על הפרסים ששולמו ל"ציידי" היהודים: 5,000 לירות איטלקיות לגברמשכורת חודשים ממוצעת, 3,000 לאישה ו-1,000 לילד. יש הטוענים כי התשלום בפועל היה נמוך יותר כי חלקו הוצא על ה"תיווך". המבצעים העיקרים היו בגטו היהודי בוונציה, שם נלקחו להשמדה 150 זקנים וחולי נפש ומיהדות רומא יותר מ-2,000 איש. מתוך כ-45,000 יהודים ששהו באיטליה וברודוס עם הכרזת הרפובליקה של סאלו, גורשו למעלה מ-8,500, ומספר הנספים היה המקור ספר הזיכרון של הד"ר ליליאנה פיצ'וטו פרג'יון. המביא פירוט שמי של הנספים ופרטים על תולדות חייהם ועל נסיבות גירושם והסיום. הפרטים עדכניים על הנספים בשואה הוא: גורשו: 8,566 , פחות החוזרים: 7,577, + 303 נהרגו בדרך אחרת סה"כ נספים: 7,880 הי"ד.7,900. על אף שנודעו מקרים רבים של סיוע ליהודים, הרי שלהשתתפותה הפעילה של הרפובליקה של סאלו, שוטריה ופקידיה, באיתור היהודים, ריכוזם ומשלוחם למזרח, חלק משמעותי בגורלם של היהודים שנרצחו. כשני-שלישים מיהודי איטליה ניצלו מהשואה ולאחר קום המדינה בשנת 1948 עלו כ-3,000 יהודים למדינת ישראל. יהדות איטליה היום באיטליה היום 21 קהילות המונות 35,000 נפש ‏‏‏המקור:La Comunità di Milano.‏ מצבם של בתי הכנסת העתיקים, הזקוקים לשיפוצים יקרים, מחייב אותן לפנות למקורות ציבוריים וממלכתיים. בישראל חיים כ-3,000 יוצאי איטליה, שיחד עם בני משפחותיהם מהווים קהילה שגודלה מוערך בכ-10,000 נפש. הם מאורגנים ב"ארגון יוצאי איטליה", ומוציאים לאור בטאון בשפה האיטלקית בשם "Kol Ha Italkim" או בעברית קול האיטלקים. שגרירות איטליה בתל אביב שומרת על קשרים עם יוצאי איטליה. בשנים האחרונות, נתבקשו יוצאי איטליה שהם אזרחיה לבחור מקרבם נציגות מקומית, והם משתתפים גם במשאלי עם המתקיימים באיטליה. אומדן הקהילה:24462 במפקד שנערך לקראת קונגרס יהודי איטליה התקבל מספרם של יהודי איטליה בשנת 2009 היה 24,462. פורטל מוקד 10 דצמבר 2010 להלן ההתפלגות לפי כתבתו של Sergio Della Pergola Università Ebraica di Gerusalemme Ai margini del recente Congresso dell'UCEI e dei dibattiti sulla struttura organizzativa viene in mente Napoleone che poco più di duecento anni fa convocò il Sinedrio e creò il modello del Concistoro. Un Concistoro veniva stabilito su ogni divisione territoriale che comprendesse almeno duemila ebrei. Seguendo oggi questo principio in Italia, secondo i dati aggiornati alla fine del 2009, avremmo il risultato seguente #: Nord-Ovest (Comunità di Torino, Vercelli, Casale Monferrato, e Genova) con 1.316 ebrei iscritti; # Lombardia Occidentale (comunità di Milano), 6.083 iscritti; # Nord-Est (Comunità di Mantova, Parma, Modena, Bologna, Ferrara, Merano, Verona, Padova, Venezia, e Trieste), 1.738 iscritti; # Centro-Nord (Comunità di Firenze, Livorno, Pisa, e Ancona), 1.752 iscritti; #Centro-Sud (Comunità di Roma), 13.388 iscritti; # Sud (Comunità di Napoli e centri di interesse cripto-giudaico nel Meridione), 185 iscritti. Una proposta per il prossimo Congresso UCEI הוא ממליץ על ארגון אזורי של קהילות, כדוגמת הרפורמפה שהונהגה על-ידי נאפוליון לפני יותר ממאתים שנה: כל התארגנות תכלול ל כ-2,000 יהודים. כך יהיו באיטליה שש התארגנויות של קהילות במקום 22 היום. ארגון יהודי איטליה יהודי איטליה מאורגנים במסגרת איחוד הקהילות האיטלקיות (L'Unione delle Comunità Ebraiche Italiane) המייצג את יהודי איטליה כלפי המימשל האיטלקי וכלפי גורמי חוץ. ה"איחוד" הוקם בהתאם לחוק, שהתקבל על ידי המימשל הפשיסטי בשנת 1930. בשעתו, חויבו כל יהודי איטליה להשתייך לאחת הקהילות ולשלם את המיסים הנדרשים מהם. מאז תחילת שנות הששים בוטלה חובה זו. מימון צורכי הקהילות בא מהשתתפות החברים אך גם מהממשלה, המקציבה לקהילה סכומים הנקבעים לפי משלמי המס המביעים את רצונם להשתתף במימון צורכי הדת של היהודים (מהם גם לא-יהודים). התשלום הוא בשיעור של 0.008% מתקבולי המסים. כן מקבלת הקהילה את חלקה מאלה שלא מצהירים למי יש להעביר את ההקצבה לגוף דתי נבחר. ( בדומה לתשלום לקופות החולים). מוסדות הקהילה פועלים בהתאם לחוק האיטלקי: * הקונגרס כולל נציגים של כל הקהילות ומתכנס אחת לארבע שנים. * הנשיא הנוכחי (2006) הוא רנצו גטנייה (Renzo Gattegna) הוא מייצג את הקהילה ומנהל את מוסדותיה. * המועצה המבצעת ' (giunta)- כעין "ממשלה" נבחרת על ידי המועצה המייעצת ומורכבת מחברים בה, ראשי ארגון הקהילות, רבנים ויועצים. * 'המועצה מייעצת כוללת 18 יועצים שנבחרו על ידי הקונגרס ורבנים. * אסיפת רבנים כוללת את רבני קהילות איטליה ואחרים. * מועצה רבנית כוללת שלושה רבנים שנבחרו על ידי הקונגרס. בכנס האחרון של הקונגרס, בשנת 2006, הוחלט על הקמת משרד מיוחד לענייני צעירים מתוך דאגה לירידה במספרם בקהילות. באיטליה מתקיים כל שנה "יום התרבות העברית". שותפים לאירוע הקהילות היהודיות הנמצאות באיחוד האירופי. כל קהילה מכינה אירוע חברתי. אירוע מרכזי מתקיים באחת הקהילות. בשנת 2006, האירוע התקיים במוזיאון היהודי במודנה ובטקס חנוכת בית כנסת ברג'ו אמיליה. מצב בתי הכנסת מצבם של בתי הכנסת העתיקים, הזקוקים לשיפוצים יקרים, מחייב אותם לפנות למקורות ציבוריים וממלכתיים. בתי הכנסת ברומאבית הכנסת נסגר, לפני שנים אחדות לתקופה ארוכה, בשל החשש לקריסת הגג, בפירנצה ובוונציה שופצו במימון נדיב של הממשלה ולדוגמה, שיפוץ בית הכנסת בפיזה, בוצע במימון בנק מסחרי. הממשל לזרועותיו - מרכזי, מחוזי ומקומי, וכן רשויות התיירות, מתכננים לפתוח לקהל התיירים בתי כנסת ברחבי איטליה. על הפרק עכשיו פתיחת 16 בתי הכנסת בצפון המדינה. חלקם זקוקים לשיפוץ, ובהיעדר קהילות במקומות אלה יהיה המימון ציבורי. הנצחת השואה ערך מורחב:שואת יהודי איטליה השואה הביאה חורבן על יהדות איטליה. יחד עם ההתבוללות יהדות זו הייתה מגיעה לסוף דרכה. גלי ההגירה לאיטליה הביאו יהודים רבים למדינה זו וכך מספר יהודי איטליה מגיע היום לשני- שליש ממספרם לפני מלחמת העולם השנייה - 30,000 לעומת 45,000. זיכרון השואה חרות היטב בקרב יהודי איטליה. גם רשויות המדינה נוטלות חלק בפעולות הזיכרון. המטרה אינה רק לזכור אלה גם להפיק לקחים שתופעה כזו לא תחזור על עצמה. כיום הנצחת השואה נעשית בדרכים הבאות: ערך מורחב :יום הזכרון לשואה ביהדות איטליה מדינות רבות קבעו "יום הזיכרון לשואה". באיטליה נקבע יום 27 בינואר ליום הזכרון. במועד זה בשנת 1945, שוחרר מחנה המוות אושוויץ. ואכן, יהודים אחרים, על איטליה ואירופה, נהרגו בשבועות שלאחר מכן. אבל התאריך של שחרור מחנה זה היה נחשב מתאים יותר מאחרים כדי לסמל את השואה ואת סופו. בחירה דומים שנעשו בארצות אחרות רבות כי יש לנכון לבחור תאריך משותף לכל אירופה, ולא התאריך של חשיבות לאומית בלבד. כמו כן נקבע יום זיכרון לשואה ליהדות רומא, 18 באוקטובר, מועד בו יהודי רומא, בשנת 1943, נשלחו למחנות ההשמדה. * ברומא מבוצעות פעולות הנצחה לשואה : אזכרה ב בפוסה ארדיאטינה ומתוכנן מוזאון שואה שאמור להיפתח בשנת 2008. * במילאנו פועל משנת 1955 המכון המרכזי לדוקומנטציה יהודית בת זמננו (La Fondazione Centro di Documentazione Ebraica Contemporanea CDEC) בראשות מיכֶ‏'ל צרפתי (Michele Sarfatti). המכון עוסק בתיעוד, חינוך ומאבק באנטישמיות. * בקארפי (Carpi) צפונית למודנה פועל מוזיאון לזכרם של מגורשים מסיבות פוליטיות או גזעיות (Museo Monumento al Deportato politico e razziale) נמצא . ליד קארפי היה מחנה ריכוז הוא מחנה פוסולו . המחנה פעל בין השנים 1942 - 1944. מחנה ריכוז נסגר כאשר אסיריו: אסירים פוליטיים ויהודים גורשו בסוף התקופה לאושוויץ. באולם המוזיאון,חרוטים על הקירות שמותם של 15,000 אזרחים איטלקיים שנשלחו למחנות הריכוז, מחציתם יהודים. בחצר המוזאון 15 עמודים ועליהם חרוטים שמות מחנות הריכוז באירופה. * בפרארה עומד לקום מוזיאון איטלקי לאומי לפי חוק משנת 2001. למטרה זו הוקצבו 15 מיליון אירו. * באלסנדריה שבפיימונטה החליטה העירייה בשנת 2007 להקים אתר זיכרון לשואה. האתר הוקם באמצעות שיחזור פנים קרון רכבת, אשר שימש להובלת יהודים למחנות ההשמדה. העירייה מקיימת יום זיכרון שנתי לשואה בנוכחות ראשי הדתות בעיר. תמונה:Mazevetzicaronfirenze.jpg|לוח זיכרון לנספים בשואה בכניסה לבית הכנסת בפירנצה תמונה:Mazevetzicaronroma.jpg|לוח זיכרון לנספים בשואה בכניסה הצדדית לבית הכנסת ברומא תמונה:Mazevetzocaronmilano.jpg|לוח זיכרון לנספים בשואה בכניסה לבית הכנסת במילאנו תמונה:Mazevetzocaronmtorino.jpg|לוח זיכרון לנספים בשואה בכניסה לתחנת הרכבת בטורינו תמונה:Mazevetzocaronvenezia.jpg|לוח זיכרון לנספים בשואה בכניסה לגאטו ונציה שיקום אתרים יהודיים left|thumb|250px|בית הקברות ששוקם של [[יהדות אנקונה - מאות מצבות במצב תקין מהמאה ה-15]] באיטליה בוצעו בשנים האחרונות פעולות רבות לשיחזור אתרים יהודיים. השלטונות רואים חשיבות מיוחדת לטיפוח המורשת היהודית. כך שופצו אתרים יהודיים - בתי כנסת, תצוגות מוזיאוניות, בתי קברות, ןיצירות ארכטקטוניות ואמניות מהאלף השני, בערי איטליה הראשיות: רומא, פירנצה ומילנו. כן שוקם בית הכנסת ובית הקברות בקזאלה מונפראטו (Casale Monferrato) ובית הקברות היהודי בהר קרדטו (Cardeto) אנקונה מהמאה ה-15 המצוי באתר נוף מיוחד במינו, המשקיף על פני הים האדריאטי. זאת, מלבד פעולות התחזוקה השוטפות בשאר האתרים היהודיים. עלון יהודי איטליה "מוקד" מיום 10 בדצמבר 2008 מוסר מפי הכתבת לוצ'ילה אפרתי על כוונת הממשלה לצמצם ברבע את התקציבים המיועדים למטרה זו בעקבות המצב הכלכלי והצורך להקטין הוצאות ממשלתיות. נעשתה פעילות פרלמנטרית על מנת למנוע את צימצום התקציבים, תוך שיתוף פעולה מכל המפלגות - כל זאת במטרה לשמר את אתרי המורשת היהודית באיטליה. לפי ההצעה, התקציב השנתי שעמד על 2 מיליון אירו לשנה צפוי לרדת לחצי מיליון אירו. תוכנית מפורטת לשיקום בית הכנסת ובית הקברות בנפולי עלולה לא לצאת לפועל. נוסח התפילה בקהילות איטליה יהודי איטליה נוהגים להתפלל בנוסחים אחדים. כיוון שלאיטליה הגיעו יהודים רבים ממקומות שונים ובתקופות שונות, ישנם לא מעט מנהגים המקובלים באיטליה. נוסח התפילה של יהודי איטליה הוותיקים הוא הנוסח האיטליאני, המקובל בבתי הכנסת העיקריים באיטליה. יש השערה כי נוסח התפילה האיטליאני משמר יותר מהנוסחים האחרים את הנוסח הארץ-ישראלי הקדום. כן נפוצה ההשערה כי חלק מניגוני התפילה מקורם ממנגינות הלווים בבית המקדש. בין אם יש יסוד לדבר או לא, כנראה מדובר בנוסח תפילה שהוא מהעתיקים של עם ישראל. לאיטליה הגיעו בין המאות ה14-15 יהודים אשכנזים שהביאו עמם את נוסח אשכנז. יהודים שהגיעו מצרפת הביאו את נוסח צרפת שהשתמר עד לדור האחרון בשלוש ערים באיטליה: אסטי, פוסאנו ומונקלבו המכונה "מחזור אפ"ם" (ראשי תיבות של שלוש הערים) בו התפללו בימים הנוראים (בשאר השנה התפללו בנוסח אשכנז). בתי כנסיות אשכנזיים קיימים בערי איטליה השונות (למשל ברומא, מילאנו וורונהעד לשנת 2007 - מועד פרישת הרב המקומי ובוא של רב חדש המכיר את מנהג יהודי רומא). נוסף על כך ישנם בתי חב"ד הפזורים ברחבי איטליה בהם מתפללים בנוסח ספרד. יהודים ספרדים הגיעו לאיטליה לאחר גירוש ספרד (בודדים אף מעט לפניו) והם הביאו עמם את הנוסח הספרדי (סידור בנוסח ספרדי נדפס בנפולי עוד בשנת 1490). יהודים ספרדים נוספים היגרו לאיטליה מארצות הבלקן ומצפון אפריקה. בערי איטליה השונות כונו היהודים הספרדים שהגיעו עם הגירוש פוננטינים והיהודים שהגיעו מארצות הבלקן לוונטינים, אך בפועל ההבדל המשמעותי בין בתי הכנסיות שלהם היה בעיקר מוזיקלי ולא בנוסח התפילה. נוסף על יהודים אילו החל משנות החמישים של המאה ה-20 הגיעו לאיטליה יהודים רבים מלוב ויהודים מקהילות אחרות המתפללות בנוסח הספרדים, כך שבאיטליה קיימים לא מעט בתי כנסיות ספרדיים, ביניהם בערים רומא, ונציה, מילאנו, ליוורנו ופירנצה. קהילת יהודי איטליה בישראל יוצאי איטליה בישראל מונים כ-3,000 חברים ואוכלוסייה משוערת של 10,000 נפש. החברים מאורגנים ב'ארגון יוצאי איטליה' ומוציאים לאור בטאון בשפה האיטלקית בשם Kol Ha Italkim או בעברית קול האיטלקים. בתי כנסת ליוצאי איטליה שמאל|ממוזער|200px|חזית בית הכנסת - באירוע 100 שנה לחנוכת בית הכנסת הגדול ברומא קיימים בארץ שני בתי כנסת שבהם מתפללים בנוסח יהודי איטליה, המכונה מנהג איטלקי בירושלים וברמת גן על שם רבי עובדיה מברטנורה, יליד ליבורנו. בבתי הכנסת האלה נוהגים להקריא את שמות קורבות השואה האיטלקים ביום הזיכרון לשואה ולגבורה. כן מתקיים מפגש בפסח ובו נוהגים לערוך את הסדר כמנהג יהודי איטליה. בית הכנסת כמנהג בני רומה - Tempio Italiano בית הכנסת האיטלקי בירושלים ממוקם במרכז ירושלים בבית שמידט ( Schmidt Compound’s building ). ארון הקודש שבו והריהוט הובא בשנת 1952 על ידי שלמה אומברטו נכון שהיה אז נשיא ארגון יוצאי איטליה, מבית הכנסת של קוניליאנו ויניטו (Veneto Conegliano) מצפון לוונציה. זמן קצר, עוד בזמן המנדט הבריטיבריטניה הייתה במצב מלחמה עם איטליה והבריטיים חשדו בכל מוסד שנשא את השם רומא. כידוע בנין בנקו דה רומא ( היכן שהיה ברחוב יפו - בנק ישראל ) הוחרם על ידי הבריטיים בזמן המלחמה הוא כונה "בני רומי". ליד בית הכנסת קיים מוזיאון יהדות איטליה ע"ש אומברטו שלמה נכון. הוא נוסד בשנת 1981 וכולל אוספים של יודייקא איטלקית, מאז ימי הביניים ועד היום. במקום מתקיימות גם תערוכות זמניות העוסקות בנושאים הקשורים ליהודי איטליה. במסגרת המוסיאון מתקיימות פעולות תרבות ופעולות לנוער, בדרך כלל לקראת החגים היהודיים. בית הכנסת ע"ש רבי עובדיה מברטינורו כמנהג בני ליבורנו שמאל|ממוזער|250px|בית הכנסת ע"ש רבי עובדיה מברטינורו בית הכנסת האיטלקי ע"ש רבי עובדיה מברטינורו ממוקם ברמת גן ומנהגו כמנהג ליבורנו. בית כנסת איטלקי בתל אביב thumb|המקור: http://www.moked.it/unione_informa/100816/100816.htm באוגוסט 2010 דווח על-ידי Rossella Tercatin על פתיחת בית כנסת איטלקי בתל אביב תרגום אוטומטי בעברית המינוי היה ב 19.30 (אלסטי מאוד, למרות התעקשותו של ההזמנה דייקנות המונפק באמצעות פייסבוק) בכיכר דיזנגוף, לב ליבה של העיר, כולל מסעדות, בתי קפה גורדי שחקים, חנויות נעליים ושמלות כלה. שם בפינה היא הכנסייה שבה כל שבוע בבקשה שבת עם המנהג האיטלקי. האירוע היה אחד מאותם Achnassat מיוחד את ספר התורה, את חגיגת ספר תורה חדש Niniane איטלקית בתל אביב, נתרמו לכבודו של רוברט ניסים. תל אביב שגר שם שחזר זה עתה, כי צוות של TG3 האם יש דרך בטוחה לספר האחוזה "הבועה" ב מחוף פרישמן, חביב מידי האיטלקים את ישראל, ולכן " אמצע אוגוסט המהדורה של הערב. מספר גדל והולך של יהודים איטלקים מי לעזוב את הארץ היפה שלהם כדי לעלות לישראל. הם אנשים צעירים נמשכים בעיקר על ידי איכות של אוניברסיטאות, על ידי הרצון למצוא חיים יהודיים אינטנסיביים יותר, או הזדמנויות לעבוד דרך הכלכלה ממשיכה למשוך למרות המשבר העולמי. כדי להשתתף בטקס היו יותר ממאתיים אנשים, בהחלט מתחת לגיל שלושים. 20:30 לקבלת כל שהגיעו באמת, ואת החדשה ספר תורה בוצע בתהלוכה לבית הכנסת הסמוך BenYeuda רחוב בין שירים, ריקודים וגם קצת "סלאלום בין מכוניות. בית המקדש ואת החגיגות נמשכו גם אחרי קול השופר ספרי תורה חדשים נשמרו בקפידה nell'Aron הקודש הארון קודש. הזדמנות חשובה עבור italkim הקהילה מפגש חובבי העיר בחודש אוגוסט, נהדפה לפני בין מסעדות וחיי לילה ב ספרינג היל. L’appuntamento era alle 19.30 (molto elastiche, nonostante la pressante richiesta di puntualità dell’invito diramato via Facebook) in Kikar Dizengoff, cuore della città tra ristoranti, caffè e grattacieli, negozi di scarpe e di abiti da sposa. Lì a due passi c’è il tempio in cui tutte le settimane di Shabbat si prega con rito italiano. L’occasione era di quelle speciali, l’Achnassat Sefer Torah, la celebrazione di un nuovo Sefer Torah del minian italiano di Tel Aviv, donato per onorare la memoria di Robert Nissim. C’era chi a Tel Aviv ci vive e chi era appena tornato dalla spiaggia Frishman, la preferita dagli italiani in trasferta in Israele, tanto che una troupe del Tg3 è andata lì a colpo sicuro per raccontare l’estate della “bolla” nell’edizione della sera di Ferragosto. Sono sempre più numerosi gli ebrei italiani che lasciano il Belpaese per trasferirsi in Israele. Sono soprattutto giovani attratti dalla qualità delle università, dal desiderio di trovare una vita ebraica più intensa, oppure dalle opportunità di lavoro, grazie all’economia che continua a tirare nonostante la crisi globale. A partecipare alla cerimonia erano più di duecento persone, in maggioranza decisamente under trenta. Per le 20.30 erano arrivati davvero tutti, e il nuovo Sefer Torah è stato portato in corteo fino alla sinagoga nella vicina BenYeuda Street tra canti, balli e un po’ di slalom tra le automobili. Al Tempio le celebrazioni sono proseguite e dopo il suono dello Shofar i nuovi rotoli della Torah sono stati riposti con cura nell’Aron Hakodesh, l’armadio sacro. Una importante occasione di ritrovo per la comunità degli italkim e per gli affezionati della città nel mese di agosto, prima di ributtarsi tra ristoranti e locali nella movida della Collina della Primavera. קווי אופי יוצאי איטליה השתלבו בנוף האנושי של החברה הישראלית. עם זאת הם שומרים על קווי אופי מיוחדים גם אחרי שנים רבות מעלייתם וקליטתם. הם נמצאים גם בעיר וגם בקיבוצים, כמו רוחמה, קבוצת יבנה, קבוצת יבנה ורגבים. יוצאי איטליה ממשיכים להיות קשורים לתרבות האיטלקית וחברים באגודות דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים ובחיפה. אשר למנהגי הדת, חלקם דתיים, ליברלים למדי , לפי "מינהג יהודי איטליה" וחלקם חילוניים. רובם נוטים פוליטית שמאלה. רשימת האישים בישראל מבין יוצאי איטליה מונה כ-30 איש ומופיעה ב קטגוריה:יהודים איטלקים.( לצפיה ברשימה הקש בקישור מטה) הקשר עם איטליה שגרירות איטליה בתל אביב שומרת על קשרים עם יוצאי איטליה. בשנים האחרונות, יוצאי איטליה שהם אזרחיה התבקשו לבחור מביניהם נציגות מקומית. הם גם משתתפים בבחירת נציג לבית הנבחרים ברומא - נציג אחד מהיבשות אסיה,אפריקה ואוסטרליה. הם גם משתתפים במשאלי עם הנערכים באיטליה. לשם כך הם מקבלים מעטפה, עם כל החומר הדרוש לשם קבלת ההחלטה וביצוע ההצבעה. לפני פתיחת משאל העם באיטליה, הם מתבקשים לשלוח את פתק ההצבעה לשגרירות איטליה בתל אביב. בעת מלחמה השגרירות נוהגת לייצור קשר עם אזרחיה. בשנים האחרונות נחקק באיטליה חוק שאיפשר ליוצאי איטליה, נפגעי רדיפות הפשיזם לקבל קיצבה חודשית. השגרירות פועלת בתחום זה ובהתאם לחוק אינה גובה עמלה עבור טיפולה בנושא. קיימת גם קונסוליה איטלקית בירושלים לשרות תושבי ירושלים ולערביי יהודה ושומרון. בטאון איטליה הוצאת ספרים ע"ש י"ל מאגנס ליד האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים נוהגת להוציא לאור כתב עת לחקר תולדותיהם, תרבותם וספרותם של יהודי איטליה בשם איטליה. העורך הוא ראובן בונפיל, פרופ' להיסטוריה באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים. עד כה הוצאו 17 כרכים. מלבד זה פורסמו חיבורים על הרמח"ל רבי יהודה אריה ממודנה. לדוגמה, בגיליון האחרון פורסם מאמר של מיכאל ר'יז'יק בנושא: " הקווים הלשוניים בתרגום הסידור לאיטלקית היהודית לפי דפוס פאנו רס"ו: עיון ראשוני". בו הוא דן בשימוש בניב האיטלקי בבוא המתרגם לתת ביטוי לפרקי תפילה בעברית. מפגש ביד ושם בכל שנה מתקיים מפגש שנתי ביד ושם ב-16 באוקטובר, התאריך המציין את היום בשנת 1943 שבו החלו הגרמנים ועוזריהם הפשיסטים להוציא לפועל את הגזרות על יהודי רומא, שהסתיימו בגירושם. המפגש מכונה 16 ottobre Anniversario della deportazione degli ebrei dall'Italia במפגש מתקיים טקם אזכרה באהל יזכור. לאחריו נערך סיור בתערוכות מתחלפות של ממצאים מימי השואה באיטליה, ויוצאי איטליה מעלים זכרונות מאותה תקופה. בטקס משתתף שגריר איטליה בישראל, ארגון יהודי איטליה חברת יהודי איטליה לפעולה רוחנית. הערות שוליים קישורים חיצוניים *איחוד הקהילות האיטלקיות (L'Unione delle Comunità Ebraiche Italiane) * דף הכולל קישורים לאתרי על יהודי איטליה בכל העולם - מתוך אתר בית הכנסת האיטלקי בירושלים * אתר איטליה היהודית - מידע על בתי כנסיות, מקוואות, מסעדות כשרות ועוד בערי איטליה. לקריאה נוספת * בצלאל רות, תולדות היהודים ברומא, הוצאת מסדה, תל אביב, 1962 * לוצ'אנו טאס, יהודי איטליה, ספריית מעריב, תל אביב, 1978. * IL LIBRO DELLA MEMORIA Gli ebrei deportati dall' Italia (1943-1945) ricerca di Liliana Picciotto Fargion, Edizione Gruppo Ugo Mursia Editore. קטגוריה:יהדות איטליה קטגוריה:ערך טעון עריכה